


Eliot Waugh’s Guide to Grieving

by LittleMissBrightside



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Lists, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBrightside/pseuds/LittleMissBrightside
Summary: Not a story, just a list.
Relationships: Past Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 19





	Eliot Waugh’s Guide to Grieving

Eliot Waugh’s Guide to Grieving:

  1. Don’t
  2. This can’t be true, can’t be real
  3. Blame myself
  4. Blame everyone else
  5. Pinch myself- this has to be a nightmare
  6. Hold hands with your ex? Girlfriend? At a bonfire memorial
  7. Replay every memory no matter how much it hurts
  8. Why am I not getting any stronger?
  9. Think of ways to bring you back 
  10. Realize maybe you’ve made peace with it
  11. Why can’t I?
  12. Consider time travel
  13. Create a new time loop?
  14. Are genies a thing?
  15. Feel unanchored, unmoored
  16. Cry
  17. Drink
  18. Smoke
  19. Carry around your name card in my breast pocket, like I now carry your heart within mine
  20. Be morose, apparently
  21. Go back to Fillory
  22. Be reminded of you wherever I go
  23. Wonder if any place will ever feel like Home without you
  24. Remind myself to be brave
  25. What does that even mean now that you’re not here to open my heart to?
  26. Sleep
  27. Miss the way you said my name
  28. Be angry. All the time.
  29. What good is magic if we can’t fix this?
  30. Catch The Winter’s Doe?
  31. Miss you so much it hurts to breathe
  32. Remember how brave you were
  33. Contemplate memory extraction
  34. Wonder where you are now
  35. Realize how lucky I am that I get to love you
  36. Repeat until it doesn’t hurt so much

Does it ever?

**Author's Note:**

> “True freedom lies in the realization and calm acceptance of the fact that there may very well be no perfect answer." - Allen Reid McGinnis
> 
> “How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.”― A.A. Milne, The Complete Tales of Winnie-the-Pooh


End file.
